bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. Requests for Rollback Rights After the recent Vandal Attack that was probably the biggest one in this Wiki's history ocurred last night. Under the encouragement of Toa Roden, I (Starscream7) have decided to resurrect our Voting Center to Vote for the demotion of several Admins and the Promotion of several as well (if not Admins, Rollbackers, which is our main aim here). '' ''First off, our Staff. Kazi22 is a Bureaucrat/Leader, and Mata Nui and Matoro1 are also Bureaucrats. Mazeka369, Toa 95, Toa Makao, Master Lewa, Toa Roden and Bold Clone are all Admins/Rollbackers (they're a mixed group of the rights). Kazi22 has been slightly inactive lately, but I know that he'll return soon. Mata Nui's active, but Matoro1's been gone for several days. Our Bureaucrat team has been decently active. However, for the others, it starts to drop. Mazekae369 has been inactive for exactly a month. Toa 95 has been slightly inactive recently, and Toa Makao has been inactive for over three months. Toa Roden, our Rollbacker, has been active recently. However, our last staff member, Bold Clone, has been inactive for exactly a month (as coincidental as it is, Mazeka369 and Bold Clone both made their latest edit on the same day). Master Lewa has not been active for about a month-and-a-half. Lewa has also been our most recent staff member - and has ultimately dropped from his duties. '' ''Now, I am afraid that we have to settle out some demotions, or future demotion penalties. Our Bureaucrat members are fairly active, while Toa 95 is truly the only active Admin and Toa Roden is the only active Rollbacker. It appears that a demotion point needs to be settled for Mazeka369, Toa Makao, Master Lewa and Bold Clone. Please do not react harshly to this - but let's face it: their last edits before their final departure were draining out slowly (in other words, they were deeply inactive before they left). A demotion penalty has to be made for each of them, and you can vote for a date below. My first suggestion is that Toa Makao should be demoted soon. If the four are demoted, then it will leave three bureaucrats, an admin and a rollbacker. Toa Roden is the most active staff member - yet even he cannot handle the Wiki while the others are popping in-and-out of activity. '' ''Here lies where the tides must turn. Due to our extreme lack of defenses last night while the Wiki was under attack, we need to nominate several users to join the staff to increase these defenses. I believe that, since the three inactive staff members have a possibility of being demoted, that at least three or at the most four users should be rollbackers. If you think that there should be more, then please say so below. Also, please nominate yourself for a rollback position below as well. '' '''DO NOT BE AFRAID TO NOMINATE YOURSELF IF YOU ARE ACTIVE, AND POST A REASON AS TO WHY YOU/THEY SHOULD BE ONE WE ARE IN NEED OF ROLLBACKERS! PLEASE VOTE FOR/AGAINST OTHER PEOPLE! ALSO VOTE FOR/AGAINST THE DEMOTION OF THE THREE STAFF MEMBERS! ' Staff Member Promotions Blahmarrow for Rollbacker For #Blahmarow. Reason: narcissistic. Real reason:On here often, usually monitering the sites activity #[[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC) #Ivjub 15:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) He's on alot #As per above. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Against #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:29, November 22, 2011 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:29, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Comments Starscream7 for Rollbacker Several users have said that after what I did in the vandal attack was major, and that I should be a rollbacker. I will be more then happy to be one, and I will stick mostly to reverting spam edits. For #[[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 02:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC) #Blahmarrow the great does.Blahmarrow 02:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) #Ivjub 15:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Totaly #Although I know he doesn't have a spotless record, I have never seen him be anything but well-meaning and polite. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Against #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:29, November 22, 2011 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:29, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Comments Staff Member Demotions Demotion of Mazeka369 For Against 1. Kazi22 04:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Comments Demotion of Bold Clone For Against #Kazi22 04:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC) #One, BC is administrator, not rollbacker. Two, he may not be at the peak of his activity now, but I'm pretty sure that he'll come back. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 15:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) #As per above. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Comments Demotion of Master Lewa For Against 1. Kazi22 04:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Comments =Requests for Administrator Rights= ThatDevilGuy This is not what you think. Yes, it's a nomination, but for the following reasons: #I am a whizz at coding (not to brag!), and I can help bring some of the wikis lesser appealing things to the eyes of everyone. #I am usually on long periods of time, which can help during a vandalism attack. #I like to think I am an experienced admin - ask anyone at CBW, HP, and countless other wikis (8 to be exact). #I can help maintain TBW, by fixing coding errors, grammar-fying pages, template and other bug fixes, etc. In conclusion, I think I will make a great administrator for TBW. (Actually, I view this application as "site maintainer", which requires administrator status in this case) For #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) #- 'Mata Nui' Talk 15:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Against Comments =Requests for Bureaucrat Rights= :''No requests at the moment